


Highway to Hell

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Welcome to the Family [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: I used 2x22 as the basis for this.





	Highway to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I used 2x22 as the basis for this.

Losing Sam was hard on everyone- but it didn’t hit anyone harder than it hit Dean. You watched him break over and over at the loss of his ‘baby brother’, and it broke you. Watching the man you loved in such pain made you sick to your stomach. Watching him have the guilt wash over him, watching the rage eat at him, and the pain take over was too much to bare.

You were in the doorway, watching Dean look over Sammy. Biting your lip, you slipped out. You knew what you needed to do. It would give him Sammy, and you’d be ripped from him years down the line. If you even lived that long. A tear rolled down your cheek.

A small part of you finally admitted to yourself that you loved Sam, and you couldn’t watch him burn on a pyre. You couldn’t watch Dean for whatever years you had left fall apart, bit by bit.

On your way out, you had grabbed the keys to the Impala. You’d get something to eat on your way back, claiming that you knew he hadn’t eaten in awhile, and needed to. You sped to the nearest crossroads, with one thing on your mind- Save Sam.

* * *

 _One year_. That’s all you had. In one year, you would be hunted down, and torn to shreds. Wiping the tears from your cheeks as you pulled in, you took a deep breath and grabbed the food. Walking in, you composed yourself. They were about to walk out, but stopped, and you acted shocked. “Sam?” You grinned, giving Dean the bags of food. Hugging Sam, you hoped that neither could tell that you weren’t surprised at all, not even close.

“I was wondering where you took off to, sweetheart.” Dean smiled softly.

“When was the last time you ate?” You asked as you let go of Sam, seeing Dean shrug. “Exactly.” Glancing at Sam, you smiled again. “I only bought enough for us, but I’m sure that if we each give you a bit, it should be fine.”

Sam smiled at you. “That’d be great. Thanks.” He agreed, hoping you hadn’t made some type of deal for him. It would kill Dean, and there’s no way that Sam could live with that guilt.

* * *

Standing next to Dean at Bobby’s, you listened to the older hunter talk, pointing to spots on the map. “Almost like demons are surrounding it.” Your eyes shot up to him, almost as if silently asking for more information. “Sam, can you take a look at it? Maybe see something I missed?” Sam nodded, his eyes staying on the map. “Come on, Y/N. I got some more books in the truck.” You could tell that wasn’t why he was dragging you out there. Not even close. “Dean, help Sam.”

You followed him, wondering what was going on. Bobby led you through the piles of junked cars, nowhere near where his truck actually was. He stopped, turning on you, obviously pissed.

“You stupid ass! What did you do?!” He asked. When you didn’t answer, but glanced back towards the house, he got angrier. “What did you do?!” You looked down, unable to meet his eyes. “You made a deal.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. He knew. “For Sam, didn’t ya?” Your silence was all the verification that he needed. “How long did they give ya?”

You shook your head. “Bobby…”

“HOW LONG!” He yelled.

Finally, your eyes locked on his. “One year.” You told him calmly. Too calmly for someone who knew that they were on the fast track to being ripped to bits, and dragged to hell.


End file.
